Zidane needs to die Vent
by ZidaneandGarnet4ever
Summary: Zidane and Dagger are figthing... a week has pasted and Zidane don't know what to do... he boiles it down to two options... leave Dagger or kill himself. What will he do?


**This story is written on pure emotion. I know I will regret this story later but oh well, I need to get my emotion out of my body. I need to get this shitty feeling out of my body. So this is how I'm going to do it**

_No one wants me around..._ Zidane thought.

Zidane walked though the streets of Alexandria; thinking. Something a man like Zidane should never do. A man like Zidane needs to be with people he loves; talking and having fun with his love Dagger. Making fun of his best friend Rusty and having him get chewed out when he calls him a name by Beatrix. A man like Zidane needs to teach Vivi about girls and remind Enko that Vivi would not trade her for anything. Zidane needs to make fun of Amrant for showing affection on his wife Lina. These are things Zidane should be doing. That very last thing he should be doing is thinking.

However, thinking is the only thing Zidane can do right now. Cause Dagger won't speak to him. Zidane would not leave her alone this morning cause she over sleep.

"Now she's mad at me... and... and Rusty suggested the unthinkable..."

_Why don't you just leave her?_

"No! there is no way I could EVER do that. I loves her too much. Dagger is the only one who can make me smile. Dagger has always been there for me! There is no one out there for me but her!"

However Steiner is not the only one. Beatrix said that Dagger needs to be brought down to earth. Yes, she is PMSing however at the same time she needs to stop treating Zidane like crap.

_Zidane, shes not making any sense! She don't want to hurt you yet she leaves you alone for hours! What in the hell does she think that does to you?_

"I made a promise to her! I told her that after I came back she would always have me!"

Even Vivi his little brother said that it might be best if Zidane did such an unspeakable crime.

_Um... Zidane. I know you don't want to hear this but... Life is too short to live in misery for one girl. It don't have to be forever. Just until Dagger sees what she lost._

"How could you say that Vivi? What is she don't take me back afterward! What if someone convinces me to have sex with them? No one can touch me but DAGGER!"

Enko always pounced on this. After all for a long time Enko was the one girl wanting to break Dagger's heart.

_Zidane, there are girls out there that can treat you so much better! You need a special girl who loves you and don't treat you crap!_

"No one can treat me like Dagger can!"

At this point tears were pouring down Zidane's face.

"Damn it! What am I doing wrong? I'm so worthless! I can't even make my woman happy... I... maybe its time to die."

Zidane debated killing himself when this started. It was the first time since he came back that they fought. And it was cause Zidane didn't spell her name right on the duties. Dagger gave him a ear full. Zidane knew he made a mistake, but is spelling someone's name wrong enough to get slapped like Dagger did three times? Dagger apologized like crazy afterward but... she keeps having moments like this.

"Its not just the separation! Its the fact that everyone is making scene and Dagger is not. I would rather have Dagger yell at me all day then have her ignore me and hit me. My face is still bruised. What should I do?"

But... as always Fera is the only person that is with Zidane.

_WHAT? Zidane! Do you HEAR yourself! Why in the HELL would you EVER leave her! Look how miserable you was before you meet her! Or... remember when Brahme died? Remember how much you MISSED her! Don't even THINK about such things!_

"Even though I was sick of people yelling at me.. .i needed to be yelled at there. I know what I must do... I must die."

Zidane had been convinced of what he must do for a while now. It finally set in that Dagger is not happy with Zidane. That she would be more happy with another man. Zidane was in the way. It was time to go...

"What a great nap!" Dagger exclaimed.

Dagger stretched out of her bed, she looked over and didn't see Zidane and then remembered what happened.

"Damn it! I snapped at Zidane again! I'm such a bitch!"

Beatrix burst in.

"My queen! We have a problem!"

"Whats wrong?"

"Zidane... hes going to kill himself!"

Dagger's face went pale...

the words took awhile to set in. But once they did Dagger lost all sense of feeling.

"W...What?"

"My Queen, Zidane is going to jump off the cliff outside the city."

'Oh my God! I need to save him!"

Beatrix glared at her.

"Why should YOU save him?"

"What do you mean?""

"Its YOUR fault!"

Like a light bulb all of a sudden turning on Dagger realized what her body guard was talking about. Everything she had done was slowly getting to Zidane. The slapping, not spending all day with him. Not even saying she loved him when he left at night. It all had convinced him that... she wasn't happy...

There was no time to cry. Dagger ran and jumped out the window.

"Fool. Its too late now."

Beatrix just walked back into her room...

Dagger bee lined for the city gates as fast as she could. She had to save her love. She could not live without Zidane though she hasn't proved that as of late.

"I'm so sorry Zidane! I'm going to save you! I have to save you!"

Dagger ran over anyone who got in her way. And that got her evil looks as its hard to notice the queen of your country when shes moving as fast as she can. Its was assumed to be a nut having a illusion.

If only this really was an illusion.

Dagger finally got to the gate.

"Ziggy... I'm coming!"

Zidane was at the edge of the cliff; knowing what falling means.

"If I fall I'll go straight to hell. But...Dagger will be happy. She be with someone who she loves and someone who can let her do what she wants and love her when she needs it. Not me; the man who was forced on her. The man who wants her attetnion ever second of the day. She needs a man who is tough and can take her beatings. Not my weak ass who is sensitive and and can only be happy with her. I want Dagger to be happy. If I need to be out of the way so be it."

_Are you sure you want to do this?_

The one thing Zidane did not want to hear. His genome; the animal inside him.

"what do you want?"

_I'm just making sure you know what the hell your doing. I'll be disappointed if you do this. It don't matter... I can find a different master._ _But for once I have a master who is good at what he does and dose not lust for battle. Are you really going to throw away yourself for a girl that hasn't even been with you for three months._

"Huh?"

_Think about it now... about two weeks and one day ago was your third month anniversary. You've only been together for three months. That's not a long time; seeming as how the other girl was with you for six months and you never had thoughts like this. Is three months worth all of this? There are tons of girls in the world. And they all feel the same way. One girl does not kiss or hug a guy different from the other. It all feels the same. Pulse you found one bitch of a woman. To slap you over spelling her name wrong. And you were pretty close. What was it again? Dagaer. Not only were you only off by one vowel but you were only off by five letters. That don't deserve three hard slaps to the face..._

"Well..."

_Now lets debate the whole happiness thing; three months and 15 days ago she was so happy that you came back. She was giggling, laughing, smiling. Saying how wonderful you was and how there was no one out there but you. That night she passionately kissed you and cried her eyes out when you had to go home. Now... how in the hell does a girl go from that to wanting someone else boy? _

The genome was making sense; hell, he was making the most sense by far. What exactly happened to Dagger to make her feel this way? Was he really that close to he to do this? Zidane was never this emotional about a girl before. Dagger was so happy before. Zidane had never seen a girl so happy before. Now, shes yelling at him; hitting him. It takes Zidane 10 I love you to get Dagger to say 1 I love you. Why was this happening to him? Why can't Dagger be happy again. He would do anything to get Dagger to her hehe laugh. For Dagger to always say I love you to him; for Dagger to talk to him all day without having to worry about Dagger not feeling herself.

"But those days are gone. To answer all your questions, Dagger IS worth killing myself. I don't know what happened but I have to do this. Dagger must be happy. If shes not I won't ever find peace."

_Fool. Fine. Jump._

Zidane then took one last deep breath and jumped down the cliff. For the last time he felt the wind in his face. It felt good and relaxing. Zidane had finally completed his purposes in life. The three months of happiness were worth this moment. For awhile he belonged. There was something to look forward to each day. Even though that's gone; it was there and that's all that matters_ . _For three months he was the luckiest man in the world and he enjoyed every minute of it.

"If only it lasted longer..."

Zidane zoomed past the half way point to his death. Everything was passing him by; he enjoyed it. Life had given him a bad hand. The worst hand that could be given to someone. Being born poor; having the one light in his life break him, twice. But... it was beginning to turn around. Dagger looked like the one. They struggled but they seemed invincible. Dagger was being stalked. Dagger her self came close to killing herself. They crashed Seiner's computer and that could of made then never see each other. But they survived all that. But not this... Now it was over. Dagger wanted another man and Zidane gave it to he. Finally, head first Zidane crashed to the ground instantly killing himself. Three months were over, now Zidane would never be happy. Not even in death.


End file.
